


Chutný pozdní oběd... (a sladký zákusek k tomu)

by Lanevra



Series: Nekonečná vesmírná romance [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Cardassian Culture, Cultural Differences, Episode: s02e05 Cardassians, Flirting, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra





	Chutný pozdní oběd... (a sladký zákusek k tomu)

Nikdy neshledával Bajorany nijak zvlášť atraktivními, i když věděl o Cardassianech, kteří na ně pohlíželi jinak. Zvláště jeden nejmenovaný dul, jehož láska k mladým Bajorankám byla u Garaka v naprostém bezpečí... samozřejmě jen do chvíle, dokud bude moci pobývat na této stanici bez nějakých větších životních komplikací. Nicméně zpět k původní myšlence.

Garak prostě nebyl milovníkem měkkých, bezšupinatých Bajoranů, proto bylo i pro něj překvapením, kolikrát se skutečným zájmem, a snad i zalíbením, sledoval doktora Bashira. Jistě, mohl snadno svádět své dlouhé, kradmé pohledy na to, že se o mladičkém doktorovi snaží zjistit co nejvíce v co nejkratším čase. A byla to pravda. To byl ostatně hlavní důvod, proč ho začal nenápadně sledovat během jeho zvědavých průzkumů stanice. Už to ale nebyl důvod sledovat ho dál a sbírat o něm všechny nepatrné maličkosti, které ani nepotřeboval znát.

Třeba to, jak nejdříve přičichne ke každému hrnku, který vyndá z replikátoru nebo dostane v baru... jak si přerovná příbory na tácu, než začne jíst... jakým způsobem svírá padd ve svých štíhlích prstech a naklání ho ke světlu... nebo jak naprosto nesmyslně vytahuje krk, stoupá si na špičky a zároveň couvá, když se snaží přehlédnout přes zaplněnou promenádu, i když je jasné, že není dost vysoký, aby něco takového dokázal. Nic z toho mu nedávalo do rukou vodítka, které by mu dopomohla dostat se k tajným informacím o Flotile.

Přesto si těch zbytečností Garak všímal a i když chtěl svůj zájem svádět na nepravděpodobné skřížení pachů, které ho k Bashitovi přivedlo, tak jednoduše nemohl. Byl dost dobrý lhář, aby dokázal věřit vlastním lžím, když to bylo třeba. Byl ale i dost dobrý na to, aby neobelhával sám sebe.

Julien Bashir byl fascinující ve své naivitě, dobrosrdečnosti a otevřenosti, když se tak vznášel na útlých a lehkých nohách, úsměv na tváři tak široký, že ho nebylo možné přehlédnout ani z druhé strany Promenády.

A Garak tuto neobvyklou, ve vesmíru vzácnou, bytost chtěl mít alespoň na pár minut jen sám pro sebe.

°°0°°

Knííís!

Nuda bylo pro Juliana synonymum čirého utrpení. Jeho mozek jen pár vteřin po procitnutí naběhl do plných obrátek a jel na ně dokud o devatenáct až dvacet hodin později nepřešel stejně rychle a spolehlivě do klidového režimu spánku. A mezitím? Pozoroval, sbíral, třídil a ukládal data, kombinoval. Vytvářel složité vzorce a predikoval. Neexistovala pro něj žádná činnost jako nicnedělání a nedokázal se ani soustředit na jednu jedinou věc tak intenzivně, aby zapomněl na cokoliv jiného. Zvláště se nedokázal soustředit na něco tak jednoduchého, jako počítat, kolikrát za minutu blikne poškozené světlo na jeho ošetřovně.

Padesát tři. Padesát čtyři. Padesát pět. Konec minuty. Odrazit se levou nohou a začít židli točit opačným směrem.

Knííís!

Možná mohl O'Brianovi nějak pomoct. Určitě se jednalo o naprosto triviální problém v rozvodové síti, který by byl schopen spravit během pár minut. Malinko se zamračil a promítl si dostupné mapy rozvodů v jeho ošetřovně. Byli evidentně neúplné, pokud tedy Cardassiané nepřišli na způsob, jak vést energii proti základním fyzikálním zákonům tohoto kvadrantu, konkrétně území Boranů. No, na něco takového pravděpodobně nepřišli. Tak trochu začínal chápat, proč to náčelníkovi tak dlouho trvá.

Padesát čtyři. Padesát pět. Zastavit židli... ne, počkat, ještě neuběhla minuta. Padesát šest. Padesát sedm. Padesát osm...

Knííís!  
„Co byste řekl na jídlo, doktore?“ ozval se O'Brian popuzeně od odkrytého vedení ve zdi, na kterém právě pracoval.

Julien zastavil židli, zvrátil hlavu zpět do přirozenější polohy, než je vyvěšení přes opěradlo židle, a zamrkal na náčelníka přes své zvednuté koleno. Rychle provedl analýzu. O'Brianova kůže byla v oblastech dolní části musculus orbicularis oculi, a celé musculus buccinator a risorius posetá rudými skvrnami, které byly ještě podtržené nazrzlým půldenním strništěm na bradě a hustým, světlým obočím klenoucícm se nad tím vším, jak dva mraky. Buď trpěl akutní otravou chladící směsí z obvodů nebo byl naštvaný. Hmm, i když bylo možné, že vdechl jedovaté výpary, tak bylo daleko pravděpodobnější, že byl naštvaný. Z nějakého důvodu byl náčelník naštvaný skoro pořád, přestože k tomu nebyl žádný důvod. Možná to bylo slabými endorfínovými reakcemi v jeho mozku. Julien si udělal poznámku, že se na to bude muset při další povinné prohlídce víc zaměřit. Pro teď ale... mohl mu zvednout náladu doplněním potřebných uhlohydrátů a samozřejmě dobrou společností. Alespoň zažene nudu.

„Oh, to je skvělý nápad!“ zaradoval se a vyskočil ze židle. „Přestávka na oběd byla už před třiceti minutami. Neměli bychom si ji nechat ujít. Zajdeme do Replimatu nebo zkusíme Qurkův bar? Slyšel jsem, že tam stále vede Cardassiánské speciality. Docela rád bych je ochutnal.“

„Myslel jsem to tak, že vy si zajdete na oběd a necháte mě v klidu pracovat,“ zamručel O'Brian a ponořil se zpátky do rozvodného panelu.

Julien zaváhal, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že by se měl náčelníkovi pokusit pomoct. Už se tu s těmi hloupými světly pachtil skoro hodinu. Jistě to bylo něco triviálního, co bude umět snadno opravit, takže bude moct O'Briana 'omylem' přivést na správné řešení a pak si dojdou na jídlo.

Přistoupil ke klečícímu muži a sklonil se, pohled upřený do rozvodných kabelů. Hmm, ano, ano, vypadalo to na kolísání v důsledku poškození... hmm jistě, to by stačilo propojit a potom rozvést energii, aby nedošlo k přetížení... byl to triviální problém.

„Na akademii jsem absolvoval nepovinný kurz...“

„Do psí mateře!“ vykřikl O'Brian. Ruka s laserovou páječkou, kterou se pokoušel otevřít obal na poškozeném obvodu, mu ujela stranou a přetla celé vlákno. Světla beznadějně zhasla a místnost ozařovaly už jenom konzoly.

Jednou mrkl a jeho oči se okamžitě přizpůsobily šeru. Doslova cítil, jak se mu zornice ve vteřině roztáhly do dvou třetin duhovky. Místnost se pro něj stala téměř tak jasná, jako kdyby všechna světla zářila na normální úrovni, takže mohl vidět, jak náčelník napůl poslepu sahá po svítilně a zapíná ji. Včas se stačil stáhnout dozadu, do stínu, který dělalo O'Brianovo tělo. V tuhle chvíli by bylo opravdu nepříjemné podívat se přímo do jasného světla.

„Co si myslíte, že děláte?!“

„Jen jsem chtěl pomoct,“ odpověděl do O'Brianovu rozlobeně znějící otázku. „Na akademii jsem si udělal nepovinný inženýrský kurz. Třeba bych věděl, co s tím... Můžu se na to kouknout... nebo vám pomoct. Je to moje ošetřovna a moje zodpovědnost.“  
„Při vší úctě k vám,“ řekl O'Brian způsobem, který nebyl ani trochu uctivý, „já inženýrství studoval a vím houby o tom, jak ty cardasiánské bazmeky pracují. Vy mi určitě nemůžete pomoct s tím je pochopit. Jdete se najíst a nechte mě to tu v klidu opravit.“

Zaváhal. Věděl přesně, co je třeba udělat, aby jeho ošetřovna fungovala, jak je třeba, ale nemohl se o to sám postarat. To bylo tak... frustrující! Potřeboval světla, aby mohl pracovat. Tedy, přesněji řečeno, on světla nepotřeboval, zvládl by to i v příšeří, ale většina sester ve tmě neviděla. Plus, samozřejmě, ani on sám nemohl přiznat, že zvládá práci v podmínkách, které nebyly pro normálního člověka dostatečné. To věděl. Musel udržet zdání. To ale neměnilo nic na tom, že ho iritovalo, když kvůli předstíraným vlastním omezením a pomalosti něčího myšlení, nemohl užívat svou ošetřovnu. Měl tolik co dohánět o Bajoranské, a nejen bajoranské, anatomii a medicíně a místo toho musel jít na naprosto nudný oběd. Alespoň si s sebou vezme nějaké čtivo.

„Tak dobře, náčelníku, nechám vás pracovat,“ souhlasil a zvedl se, aby zamířil pro své paddy. Udělal tři kroky, když mu došlo, že se pohybuje příliš lehce v té tmě, která je obklopoval. Rychle tedy zamířil do nejbližší židle a kopl do ni, aby udělala patřičně hlasitý zvuk, když se sklouzla po zemi a narazila do nejbližší konzole.  
„Au! Sakra!“ zakle,taktéž patřičně hlasitě a procítěně, a s uspokojením z dobře odvedené práce se zaposlouchal do O'Brianova nerudného zahučení čehosi o doktorských nemehlech. „Hej, doufám, že to brzo spravíte. Je tu tma jak v pytli,“ dodal ke skloněnému muži, který mu nevěnoval téměř žádnou pozornost. Jen znovu zahučel, jako že bere jeho slova na vědomí.

Julien se tedy s lehkostí obrátil na patě a několika rychlými kroky se propletl mezi přístroji až ke svému stolu, kde sebral několik paddů a zamířil ke dveřím z ošetřovny. Jakmile byl na okraji dosahu fotobuňky, přimhouřil oči a donutil své zornice stáhnout se zpět do velikosti, která propouštěla akorát tak dostatečné množství světla z průměrného staničního osvětlení. Teprve potom udělal ty poslední dva kroky, aby se dostal na Promenádu.

Replimat byl blíž, ale Quarkův bar vypadal lákavěji, takže se rozhodl pro něj. Třeba tam uvidí nebo zažije něco zajímavého. Něco, co by mohlo zahnat jeho nudu ještě o něco spolehlivěji, než paddy v jeho rukách.

Procházel kolem Replimatu, když zahlédl známý šedavý záblesk šupin, kterého si za posledních pár týdnů všiml hned několikrát. Garak. Jediný, a nepřehlédnutelný, Cardassian na stanici seděl docela sám u stolku hned vedle dveří a... elegantně zvedal k ústům malá sousta, zatímco si něco četl na vlastním paddu. Náhle se zastavil během pohybu. Jako kdyby v jediném okamžiku někdo stiskl spínač a vypnul ho. Ruka mu zůstala viset uprostřed cesty k puse a to v téměř nepřirozeném úhlu, prsty druhé ruky, kterými nepatrně pohyboval po hladkém zadní straně paddu, zůstaly také nehybné.

To bylo naprosto fascinující!

Julien neodolal, aby se nezastavil a nezůstal alespoň chvíli zaujatě zkoumat ten výjev. Pozoruhodná ukázka plazí fyziologie Cardassianů, která jim během jejich vývoje nejen zajistila neviditelnost pro potenciální kořist, ale i obranu proti predátorům. Zajímalo by ho, jakou má Garak právě teď svalovou tenzi. Kdyby tu měl přenosný trikorder – udělal si poznámku, že od teď musí být běžnou součástí nejen jeho uniformy, ale i volnočasového oblečení – mohl by nasbírat nějaká data alespoň pomocí něho. Samozřejmě, řádné vyšetření na ošetřovně, by bylo mnohem užitečnější. Možná by k němu Garak svolil. Zdálo se, že ho Cardassian hodlal využít jako zdroj informací od Flotile a to byl kanál, který se dal používat oběma směry.

Hmm, mohli Cardasiané tento 'reflex' vůbec vyvolat vědomě, nebo to bylo něco podvědomého, jako když se lidé lekli a ucukli nebo Floxané při pocitu ohrožení uvolňovali do okolí omamný pyl?

Najednou se Garak opět pohnul a upřel zářivě modré oči přímo na Juliana, čímž přerušil jeho úvahy a popravdě ho donutil připadat si trapně. Částečně proto, že vůbec zíral a částečně proto, že se při zírání nechal chytit, jenže Garakův pohyb byl tak rychlý, že ho stěží zachytily i jeho vyvinuté smysly.

Nezdálo se, že by Cardassianovi vadila pozornost. Naopak, když si uvědomil, kým je sledován, předvedl Julianovi přátelský úsměv a pokývl hlavou.

Zaváhal.

Chtěl pokračovat do Quarkova baru, ale teď když si ho Garak všiml... Rozhodl se. Rychle vyběhl po pár schodech a stanul nad Garakovým stolem.

„Ach! Doktore! Jaké štěstí vás tu vidět. Prosím, prosím, přisedněte se!“ vyzval ho Cardassian okamžitě a ukázal paddem na protější židli.

„Doufám, že vás moc neruším... jednoduše a prostě Garaku,“ řekl a malý soukromý vtip mu sklouzl ze rtů, téměř aniž by si všiml a tak lehce, že neměl šanci ani zaváhat při sedání.

Garak to ocenil malým, sykavým smíchem, který mu přešel přes rty a nebyl filtrován univerzálním tlumočníkem. Zvláštní, velmi nehumanoidní zvuk, který Julianovi po zádech poslal varovné zachvění. Jeho instinkty už neříkaly, že je Garak nebezpečí,které je třeba sledovat, kdykoliv se ke Cardassianovi přiblíží, ale stále varovaly a nabádaly k opatrnosti. Něco, čeho se těžko zbavoval v přítomnosti jiných ras, než byli lidé. Opravdu. Bylo to tak. A bylo to velmi nepříjemné, jenže neměl žádnou možnost, jak to změnit.

„Ani v nejmenším, doktore,“ ujistil ho Garak a tentokrát jeho hlas vyzněl napůl lidsky, jen s trochou nízkých syčivých podtónů. Předklonil se blíž k němu, jakoby se chystal sdělit velké tajemství, které nemůže znát nikdo jiný.

Ten pohyb samotného Juliana donutil napodobit Garakovo gesto. Jejich hlavy byly nad stolem, vzdálené přesně osmnáct centimetrů. Dost blízko, aby mohl nejen cítit tu podivnou kolínskou, ale vidět struktury šupin na Garakově krku a i to, jak po nich zpoza zlatem vyšívaného zeleného límce, stoupalo slabé fialové zbarvení. Sledoval ho, kterak se plazí vzhůru až k šupinám kolem ušních dutin. Fascinující! Měnila se při tomto, jistě nedobrovolném, reflexu teplota kůže? A dovolil by mu Garak si to vyzkoušet doslova na vlastní pěst... tedy ruku?

„Zrovna jsem si tu listoval tajnými hlášeními komandéra Siska určenými výhradně pro admiralitu Flotily. Fascinující čtení!“ prohlásil Garak naprosto přesvědčivě a zahýbal šupinatým obočím.  
Julian mrkl. Pravděpodobnost, že se to někomu skutečně podaří, byla jedna ku dvaceti osmi tisícím. Mohl se Garak vejít do té jedné? Neměl dostatečné údaje, aby mohl odhadnout, nakolik je to možné.

„To byl jenom vtip,“ řekl Cardassian s tím syčivým smíchem kdesi hluboko v hrudi; nejspíš Julian mlčel příliš dlouho.

„Ach... aha, jistě,“ zareagoval obratem náhle zachvácen rozpaky, že se nechal nachytat. _No tak, Juliane! Jsi přece chytřejší, než on! Co to s tebou je? Přestaň být rozptýlený!_ „Vtip. Měl jsem to tušit.. ehm, víte, asi byste neměl takhle žertovat. Mohl by vás slyšet konstábl Odo a to byste se pak seznámil s vězením z té špatné strany.“  
„A kdo tvrdí, že už ho z té špatné strany neznám?“ zeptal se Garak a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Teď bylo jasné, že je to další vtip. Julian se uchechtl.

„Jistě! Jste přece špion. Určitě už jste byl ve vězení.“  
„Kdybych byl špion a byl někdy zadržen v cele, byl bych opravdu špatný špion.“ Potřásl Garak hlavou. „Nebo velmi dobrý špion, který předmět své špionáže sleduje kamkoliv, včetně věznic a pracovních táborů. Nicméně... budete zklamán, můj drahý doktore, protože, ač jsem skutečně navštívil celu, byl můj prohřešek naprosto malicherný. Nic, co by stálo za pozornost tak dobrodružné mysli, která v prostém krejčím může vidět špiona.“

Garak se po tomto prohlášení odmlčel a s dalším malým úsměvem nabodl na vidličku kus modrého masa ze svého talíře. Hleděl na Juliana, jako kdyby čekal, že teď něco řekne. Asi by měl. Rozhodně mu neušlo, že příběh zůstal nedopovězený.

„Tak co jste udělal, že jste skončil v naší cele?“ vybídl ho otázkou, na kterou Cardassian jistě čekal.

„Bez patřičných dekretů, povolení, výjimek a schválených časových plánů, jsem se pokusil opravit jeden ze svých krejčovských nástrojů, a nechal se při tom chytit. Dostal jsem celý jeden týden!“ zdůraznil ta slova zdviženým prstem, „v cele a zaplatil nemalou pokutu. Vězte, že mě to naprosto odradilo od dalších podobných nerozvážností.“

„Není to trochu přehnané, kvůli takové maličkosti?“ zeptal se, i když tušil, jaká bude odpověď. Stejně jako věděl, že náčelníkovi O'Brianovi by se možnost uvěznit každého, kdo se mu plete do práce, sakramensky těšila.

„Naše právo je rychlé a nekompromisní, a také velmi účinné. Věřte mi.“ Pokýval Garak vážně hlavou, než ji zvědavě naklonil na stranu, načež se zeptal: „A co vás přivádí k tak pozdnímu obědu, jestli se mohu zeptat?“

Neubránil se pobavenému ušklíbnutí.

„Něco podobného, co vás dostalo do vězení. Světla na ošetřovně dnes od rána blikala, pořád víc a víc, až nadobro zhasla. Zavolal jsem O'Briana, aby se na to podíval a skončil se vyhoštěn ze své vlastní ošetřovny. A to jsem se mu snažil pomoct,“ zdůraznil na konec, i když to nebylo přesné. Nesnažil se pomoct, chtěl mu říct, nenápadně přirozeně, co má dělat.

„Pro příště bude lepší, když zavoláte mě. Mám už své zkušenosti s opravami na této stanici,“ nabídl se ochotně Garak.

„Myslel jsem, že jste upustil od nerozvážností, jako jsou neautorizované opravy.“

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že jsou neautorizované opravy nerozvážnost.“ Usmál se Garak trochu potutelně. „Nechat se chytit byla nerozvážnost.“

Jistě, jak si mohl Julien myslet něco jiného. Chtěl zareagovat dalším vtipem, tím malým popíchnutím, které bylo nejen zábavné, ale i uklidňující, když tu se Garak prudce narovnal a podíval se za jeho rameno. Až díky tomu si uvědomil, že spolu celou dobu mluvili důvěrně, nakloněni přes stůl až k sobě. Trochu divné, napadlo ho, jenže než mohl rozvinout úvahu na téma, co by bylo vhodné, aby doktor Bashir udělal, k němu Garak opět obrátil pronikavý pohled a zdrženlivě se usmál.

„Mám dojem, doktore, že za chvíli uvidíte něco, co jste ještě nikdy neviděl.“

°°0°°

Na ošetřovně vládlo příjemné příšeří z nouzového osvětlení, které doslova hladilo Garakovy oči. Konečně, po delší době, viděl dobře i během denního cyklu stanice. Mohl tedy pohodlně sledovat mladého pozemšťana, jak se s lehkostí sobě vlastní pohybuji po ošetřovně a sbírá nástroje, jako kdyby byl sám Cardassian. Jestli informace o pozemšťanech nelhaly – a to bylo sporné, vzhledem k tomu, jak snadno je dávali k dispozici prakticky všem od členů Federace, přes spojence až po nepřátele – tak to bylo přinejmenším... ne úplně obvyklé, že by lidé byli tak pohodlní při nedostatku světla.

Zajímavé, velmi zajímavé. Další drobnost o doktoru Bashirovi, která poutala jako pozornost, jako jsou kostianští ptáci lákání k elektrickým obvodům.

Nepatrně pootevřel ústa a vdechl sladce kořeněnou vůni, zatímco sledoval, kterak se doktor sklání nad sbírkou nástrojů. Jeho štíhlá ramena se při tom pohybu zavlnila, a když naklonil hlavu na stranu, ve chvíli kdy se natáhl pro kožní regenerátor, tak se jeho krk vypnul pod tím ohavným švestkovým límcem tak, že z něj Garak prostě nedokázal spustit oči. Byl dlouhý a štíhlý, stejně jako doktorovo rameno, tedy nic, co by bylo u Cardassiana považováno za přitažlivé a přesto... Nemohl zapomenout na tu příjemnou měkkost, když před pár dny položil obě ruce na doktorova ramena v naprosto nevhodné nabídce, kterou člověk naštěstí (hmm, možná naneštěstí) nepochopil v celé její pobuřující opovážlivosti.

„Za to světlo se omluvám,“ řekl doktor a obrátil se ke Garakovi, v rukách tác s kožním regenerátorem a desinfekční svítilnou. Došel k němu a postavil tác na sklopný stolek k lůžku, na němž Garak seděl, „I když, pokud jsou moje informace správné, tohle příšeří vám vyhovuje víc než normální světla stanice, že?“

„A nejsem jediný, jak vidím.“

„Za to můžou hodiny učení na zkoušky z medicíny,“ odpověděl Bashir s úsměvem, ale rychle uhnul pohledem k jeho ruce, které se právě chopil.

Nebylo překvapující, že je lidská ruka teplá a měkká, zvláště když doktor bezděčně přejel palcem po citlivých šupinách na zápěstí, ale bylo nepříjemně znepokojivé, že mu to poslalo zamrazení až do ramena. Míval jsi lepší sebeovládání, Garaku, napomenul sám sebe. Dříve by ho něco tak prostého nerozhodilo, i když to samozřejmě neznamenalo, že by dal navenek cokoliv znát.

„V tom případě mohu pouze vyjádřit naději, že se nedostatek světla při učení neodrazil na vašich lékařských vědomostech. Zvláště když si uvědomím, jak nemile se podepsal na vaší schopnosti rozlišovat a kombinovat barvy,“ řekl se zdvořilým úsměvem a dál sledoval, jak Bashir sňal tlakovou náplast, kterou na krvácející kousanec aplikoval už v Replimatu, potom, jak několikrát rychle přejel po ráně desinfekční lampou

Mladý člověk k němu zvedl zmatený pohled a zamrkal.

„Viděl jsem vás jít po Promenádě v civilním oblečení skládajícím se z šedé kombinézy zdobené zářivými pruhy,“ dodal na vysvětlenou, udržujíc stále zdvořilou masku a... s malým, jen nepatrným záchvěvem pošetilé naděje, že by mohl Bashir odpovědět. Ten ale jen potřásl hlavou a jehobočí se k sobě přiblížilo v trochu dotčeném výrazu, než se začal hájit:

„To nebylo civilní oblečení, ale sportovním kombinéza. Hrál jsem v simulátoru raketbal.“

„Pravděpodobně si to neuvědomujete, doktore, ale nic z toho, co jste právě řekl, není omluva pro týrání dobrého vkusu všech na této stanici. Mnou počínaje.“

Tentokrát se člověk neobtěžoval s odpovědí, jen pozvedl obočí téměř vulkánským způsobem a vrátil se k ruce, aby nad zraněním několikrát přejel kožním regenerátorem. Ze dvou oblouků tvořených krvácejícími rankami po zubech, zůstaly jenom světloučce šedé jizvy.

„Možná nemám takový cit pro barvy, jako vy, Garaku, ale v medicíně se docela vyznám. Mělo by to být v pořádku,“ prohlásil doktor opět s úsměvem a zvedl si jeho ruku blíž k očím, jako kdyby chtěl ještě zhodnotit svou práci.

Než stačil být tak hloupý, že by vypustil další malou urážku, na kterou by stejně nedostal požadovanou odpověď, tak se doktorův palec náhodou dotkl bolestivého místa na hřebeni táhnoucímu se po jeho předloktí. Okamžitě ucukl s rukou k sobě.

„Co je? Něco vás ještě bolí?“ zeptal se Bashir okamžitě.

„Nic. Nic významného,“ ujistil ho, když si urovnával manžetu tak, aby kryla celý hřeben, včetně nateklé šupiny na něm.

„No tak, jsem doktor, ať je to cokoliv, něco s tím udělám.“

Vzhlédl k člověku a zaváhal. Jistě nebylo na jeho šupinách nic, co by se hodilo do tajných složek Flotily a doktor nemohl vědět, že by mnoho jeho souputníků považovala za naprosto nevhodné ukazovat hřebeny někomu, s kým jste ještě před pár vteřinami flirtovali. Vlastně, tento naivní a dobrosrdečný pozemšťan neměl ani potuchu, že se tu Garak snaží o jeho přízeň velmi otevřeným způsobem. Což bylo samozřejmě na jednu stranu zábavné a užitečné – čím zmatenější bude, tím blíž ho k sobě pustí čistě jen ze zvědavosti a nedostatku pozornosti – ale upřímně trochu skličující. Ale co už... zábavné je to tak jako tak.

Potlačil potutelné pousmání, které se mu dralo na rty a představil člověku jisté rozpaky.

„Jen drobnost,“ řekl, rozepnul manžetu a suverénně odhalil hřeben včetně jedné zatržené šupiny. „Když se ten chlapec tak polekal a zachoval se neuváženě, nejspíš jsem příliš rychle ucukl rukou a zatrhl si jednu z šupin. Určitě ji bude potřeba odstranit. Ocenil bych vaší pomoc, jestli by vás to příliš neobtěžovalo.“

„Jistě. Ukažte.“ Přikývl doktor věcně a vzal jeho předloktí do svých teplých rukou. Prsty velmi opatrně putoval po šupinách, s fascinací tak hlubokou a zároveň otevřenou a upřímnou, že se Garak neubránil úsměvu. Bashir jednoduše neměl tušení, co dělá, ani to, že teplo jeho prstů se mění v chvění putující cardassianovi po kůži.

„Vidím. To bude stačit natřít znecitlivujícím gelem a pak vytáhnout,“ prohlásil nakonec s vážným pokývnutím, pustil jeho ruku a vydal se pro další věci.

Vrátil se během chvíle, s lahvičkou gelu a pinzetou. Posadil se vedle Garaka, takže se vzájemně téměř dotýkali, a pak si přenesl jeho ruku blíž k sobě. Doktorovy prsty pokryté chladivým gelem se rozeběhly po kůži přesně v místech, kde byla zatržená šupina. K jeho nemalé nelibosti to znamenalo, že přestal cítit, jak se ho lidské ruce dotýkají na šupinatém hřebenu a jediné, co mu zbylo, byla dvojznačnost, toho co viděl.

Bashir byl profesionální, na tváři měl soustředěný výraz a bylo jasné, že netuší nic o drobných nuancích toho, co pro Cardassiany znamená zacházet se šupinami druhého. Přesto, nebo právě proto, že věděl, že doktor vše, co se děje, považuje jen za svou lékařskou povinnost, se k němu naklonil blíž a dovolil si několik dlouhých vdechů. Bylo to roky, kdy si mohl dopřát takovou blízkost s kýmkoliv a i tehdy to bylo s hořkou pachutí vzájemného podezřívání. Ale v tomto případě... s nevědomím mladým lidským lékařem... a protože to byla nutnost... Poslední, co by o sobě řekl by bylo, že si odepírá malé rozkoše života, když se mu samy nabízí.

Doktor uchopil šupinu do pinzety a opatrně s ní zahýbal, než o něco víc zabral a vytáhl ji ven. Vyklouzla bezbolestně. Byl to jenom divný pocit. Nic víc. Trochu zklamání, aby byl Garak upřímný. Doufal, když už ne v potěší, tak alespoň v záblesk bolesti.

„To bychom měli,“ pronesl Bashir téměř vítězoslavně a zvedl šupinu do vzduchu proti jednomu z nouzových osvětlení. Její povrch se v šeru šedavě leskl, takže vypadal jako vodní hladina v měsíčním světle. „Nikdy jsem neměl příležitost vidět cardassiánskou šupinu tak zblízka. Je pozoruhodná a... vlastně docela pěkná. Skoro škoda ji zrecyklovat,“ prohlásil Bashir se svou dětskou naivitou.

Garak se syčivě nadechl. Určitě by neměl být tak rozrušený, jak Bashirovou pochvalou šupin, tak ani zmínkou, že bude zničena, ale byl. Krejčovina na něm zanechávala hluboké stopy.

„Doktore, doktore...nemáte tušení, co jste právě řekl.“

Mladý lékař na něj poplašeně pohlédl a sevření, ve kterém držel jeho ruku, trochu zasílilo.

„Řekl jsem něco nevhodného? Jestli ano, tak se omlouvám. Nebylo to záměrné. Nemám dostatečné informace o tom, jestli a jaké mají šupiny pro Cardassiany význam, takže pokud jsem řekl, něco vás urazilo...“

„Ach, ne. Ničím jste mě neurazil,“ řekl naprosto pravdivě, poslední, čím by mohl ýt uražen, byla pochvala šupin od pohledného, byť lidského, mladého muže. Přitáhl si svou ruku zpátky, aby mohl opět zapnout manžetu a zbavit se tak pokušení. „Jde jenom o malou pověrčivost. Traduje se, že když vypadlou šupinu zničíte jindy, než během svátku Velkého ohně, zažene vám to štěstí zvláště ve věcech obchodu. Nikdy jsem takovým povídačkám nevěřil, ale budu upřímný,“ naklonil se kupředu a potutelně se pousmál, přesně tím způsobem, o kterém už dvakrát zjistil, že přivede lidského lékaře k zmatku a nevysvětlitelným rozpakům, „v poslední době nemají obyvatelé a návštěvíci stanice peněženky nadité oběživem, které by chtěli utratit v mém obchodě. Nerad bych musel zavřít. To by byla pro tento parsek nenávratná ztráta. Lepšího krejčího široko daleko nenajdete.“

„Vy nejste zrovna skromný.“

„Skromnost je jenom převlečený strach z úspěchu.“  
„Nemůžu vám z ošetřovny vydat potencionálně nebezpečný biologický odpad a to je všechno, na čem je krev a tkáň, ale myslím, že bych mohl tu šupinu nechat vyčistit a pak vám ji dát. Stejně jako se to dělá třeba s dětskými zuby. Co vy na to?“ nabídl Bashir ochotně.

„To mi zní jako dobrý plán, ale nemusíte spěchat,“ ujistil Bashira a rozhodně to nemělo nic společného s tím, že ho doslova fascinovala představa, že má doktor jeho šupinu a je jí uchvácen tak, jak se na první pohled zdálo. „Jistě teď budete mít starosti s tím chlapcem.“

„Nejspíš ano.“ Pokýval doktor hlavou a zamračeně se zahleděl do prostoru. „Sice toho moc o vaší kultuře nevím, ale tuším, že kousat cizí lidi není normální...“

„Ne, cizí zcela určitě ne,“ souhlasil s drobnou výzvou v hlase, která byla ponechána bez odpovědi. Vypadalo to, že je mladý lékař příliš zaneprázdněn uvažováním.

„... Takové agresivní chování u dětí může mít řadu příčin, od zneužívání a týrání, až po obyčejný střet kultur a z toho vyplývající stres. Tak jako tak, bych se měl pokusit o tom chlapci a jeho adoptivních rodičích něco zjistit a pak jim nabídnout nějakou psychologickou pomoc. Chápu,“ obrátil se na Garaka, jako kdyby se náhle rozhodl, že je třeba všechno to, co právě řekl, vnutit zrovna jemu, „že na Bojaru zrovna teď mají jiné starosti, ale myslím, že tady na stanici by se daly domluvit schůzky alespoň s nějakým holo-psychiatrem.“

Světla v ordinaci zablikala a rozsvítila se. Nepříjemný jas se zabodl Garakovi do očí. Příšeří bylo opravdu mnohem lepší. Krátce zvedl pohled vzhůru, načež opět shlédl k doktorovi a zdvořile se usmál.

„Zdá se, že na váš ušlechtilý plán doslova svítí jasné světlo.“

„Ach ano. O'Brian to musel konečně zpravit,“ souhlasil Bashir a krátce se také podíval na světla, „Přijďte zítra na kontrolu té ruky. Budu určitě mít pro vás tu šupinu.“

„Velmi dobře, doktore. Budu se těšit. A ať máte s tím chlapcem úspěch. Rmoutí mě jen pomyslet na to, co ho vedlo k takové agresivitě.“

„Taky doufám, že nic vážného,“ řekl doktor a krátce sevřel Garakovi rameno, jen kousek od místa, kde by bylo naprosto nevhodné, aby se ho někdo tak cizí dotkl; doktor ale neměl ani tušení, co dělá. „Mějte se Garaku a snad se uvidíme dřív, než zítra tady u mě.“

„Také doufám. Doktore...“ Kývnutím se rozloučil a opustil ošetřovnu.

°°0°°

Komandér Sisko nakonec rozhodl, že Rugal bude navrácen do péče svého biologického otce, Pa'Dara a jejich odlet byl naplánován už na další ráno. Julien s tímto rozhodnutím zásadně nesouhlasil. Byl sice, společně s Garakem, tím, kdo přinesl rozhodující důkazy o skutečných událostech týkajících se Rugalova zmizení, ale když přihlédl k chlapci a tomu, co pro něj bylo nejlepší, tak si prostě nemyslel, že odtržení od jeho Bojaranské rodiny je ten nejlepší nápad. Jistě, měl nárok na to pochopit a přijmout to, že je Cardassian a určitě měl právo znovu se poznat se svým otcem, ale vytrhnout ho z milujícího prostředí na Bojaru a odeslat ho mezi naprosto cizí Cardassiany? To nebylo správné. Rugal měl dostat šanci se nejdřív znovu poznat se svým bilogickém otcem, nejlépe na neutrální půdě Stanice, a postupem času, ve spolupráci s adoptivními rodiči, se pozvolna vrátit do svého domova. Ale takhle? Bude to neuvěřitelný kulturní a tím pádem i emocionální šok, kterému bude Rugal vystaven naprosto zbytečně. Jen proto, že jak Cardassiané tak Bojarané byli příliš zaslepení padesáti lety okupace, aby se od minulosti dokázali oprostit alespoň v tomto jednom případě, kdy šlo o dítě.

Snažil se to vysvětlit komandérovi Siskovi, podpořil své tvrzení a plán na postupnou asimilaci Rugala do Cardassianské společnosti, mnoha výzkumnými pracemi a články týkajícími se dětské psychologie. Dokonce donesl na dvě desítky publikací o vlivu stresu a nevyváženého rodinného prostředí na biologický vývoj dětského mozku. Ano, byla pravda, že s Cardassianském biologií ani psychologií neměl žádné zkušenosti, což ostatně neměl nikdo z Federace, ale jistá extrapolace dat byla základem xenobiologie a xenomedicíny.

Nezdálo se ale, že by Sisko chtěl, nebo kdoví jestli mohl, pochopit, že nemá pravdu. Že ta stojí na Julianově straně a všechny důkazy, které přinesl, to říkali naprosto jasně. Jak také jinak? On měl pravdu vždy, nebo přinejmenším v devadesáti osmi případech ze sta a to se dalo považoval za neomylnost. A proto, aby Sisko tuto jasnou pravdu viděl, byl ochotný udělat všechno, včetně toho, že do celého problému – samozřejmě jen v hypotéze – přinesl i komandérova syna. Potom, co to udělal, byl zdvořile, leč dostatečně ostře a nekompromisně vykázán ze Siskovi kanceláře.

A právě proto teď přecházel rozlobeně po ordinaci. Měl pravdu, copak nebyl nikdo, kdo by to byl schopný... Pohled mu padl na misku ve které se šedavě leskla šupina. No jistě! Proč ho to jenom nenapadlo dříve.

Garak!

Angažoval se už předtím a mohl by pomoci i teď, bez ohledu na to, jaké byli jeho skutečné motivy – jeho rivalita s gulem Dukatem byla naprosto jasná snad i slepci a Julianovi se ježili chloupky na zátylku ve varování před nebezpečím, když se ti dva dostali do jedné místnosti. Krom toho vypadal garak dostatečně inteligentně, aby byl schopen pochopit, co se mu snaží vysvětlit, a uznat jeho pravdu.

Stálo to alespoň za zkoušku. Popadl tedy krabičku se šupinou a rychle se vydal přes Promenádu ke Garakově krejčovství. Nezaváhal, než vešel dovnitř, a vlastně se ani nepodíval, jestli má ještě otevřeno. To ho napadlo, až když byl uvnitř a obchod se zdál potemnělí oproti tomu, kdy tu byl naposledy. Ne, že by to vadilo. Viděl všechno přesně tak, jako kdyby bylo jasné světlo a to nemluvil o tom, že si pamatoval rozmístění základního, nepřenosného vybavení.

Závěs v zadní části se rozhrnul a objevil se Garak.

Nejdřív byla jeho tvář předobrazem zdvořilosti, potom po ní přeběhlo překvapení a nakonec se usadil potěšený úsměv.

„Doktore! Jaké to překvvapení, když zvážím, že jsme se viděli před pár hodinami.“  
„Mám odejít?“ zeptal se, víceméně pro tu zdvořilou formu, která byla mezi lidmi povinností. Neměl v úmyslu odejít, nebo přinejmeším neměl v úmyslu Garaka nechat uklouznout.

„Ovšemže ne,“ zvolal Garak jako kdyby to bylo nějaké hluboké osobní prohlášení, „Neberte to tak, že vás nerad vidím, můj drahý doktore, ale netroufal jsem si doufat, že byste si užil mou společnost natolik, abyste ji znovu vyhledal,“ pokračoval, přičemž překladač doplnil jeho slova o něco intenzivnější sykavky. Zároveň se k němu Garak pozvolna přibližoval. Měl ten zvláštní plazí způsob, jak se při chůzi spíš sunout neslyšně po podlaze, než plnohodnotně našlapovat. Na jednu stranu to bylo naprosto fascinující až okouzlující, ale zároveň to dráždilo Julianovi zostřené smysli. Jakmile něco nevnímal všemi smysl, jeho instinkty začali tiše vrčet a varovat ho před nebezpečím.

Zatlačil je do pozadí také tím, že vyšel Cardassianovi vstříc a tak získal část kontroly nad situací pro sebe. Stanul ve stále ještě naprosto zdvořilé vzdálenosti, která byla zároveň dostatečně malé, aby Garakovi zabránila se dál přibližovat. Uspokojení z toho bylo značné.

„Ano, ano, rozhodně to bylo zajímavé dobrodružství, které jsme spolu zažili,“ odpověděl, ve zdvořilém módu doktora Bashira, ale upřímně zároveň, k vlastnímu překvapení. „Přišel jsem sem hlavně kvůli tomuhle,“ dodal a podal mu šupinu.

Cardassian uchopil krabičku a jejich prsty se vzájemně dotkli. Cardassiiská kůže byla podle očekávání chladná, ale na dlaních, prstech, v ohybu lokte a nejspíš na mnoha jiných místech, také překvapivě měkká, jak se mohl přesvědčit při vyšetření. Hodně se podobala kůži na krku pozemských želv. Pro normálního člověka připomínající hruběji tkanou látku, pro Juliana to byla plocha pokrytá tisíci a tisíci hladkých keratinem pokrytých kožních dvorců. Mohl by je počítat jen svým hmatem. Vlastně je chtěl počítat, i když nevěděl proč, samozřejmě kromě prosté a jednoduché profesionální zvědavosti. A naprosto přirozené, přestože někdy obtěžující, touze jeho geneticky upravené mysli neustále získávat nové a nová data.

Rychle ucuknul rukou. Nebyl tady pro to, aby přemýšlel o tom, jaké by bylo prozkoumat Garakovu kůži.

„To je od vás pozorné, že jste mi mou šupinu přinesl tak rychle,“ řekl Garak, náhle bez toho syčivého podtónu a jeho výraz se změnil do zdvořilého. To bylo zvláštní. Dopustil se nějakého dalšího kulturního prohřešku? Nebo urážky vůči samotnému Garakovi? Možná mu měl šupinu vrátit nějakým obřadním způsobem? Odsunul tyto otázky k pozdějšímu prozkoumání, protože teď tu byl z jiného důvodu.

„Není za co. Slíbil jsem, že vám ji vrátil co nejdřív,“ odmlčel se a dal Garakovi čas tázavě pozvednut obočí, než sklonil hlavu, další ruce za záda a vydal se na rádoby nervozní obchůzku obchodu. Pomáhalo to, aby lidi zmátl, když začal podávat víc údajů, než by měl znát, a dávat návrhy na řešeni zcela mimo svou odbornost. Projev roztržitosti a rozpaků prostě odváděl pozornost. Stejně dobře to působilo, když chtěl někomu vnutit pravdu aniž by o tom dotyčný věděl nebo když chtěl někým otevřeně manipulovat.

„Hodně jsem uvažoval tom chlapci. O Rugalovi. Komandér Sisko rozhodl, že se už zítra ráno vrátí se svým otcem na Cardassii...“  
„A vy s tím snad nesouhlasíte?“ přerušil ho Garak. Nejen, že ho přerušil soustředění – kousek z něj nad tím nelibě zamručel – dokonce přesně odhadl na jaké téma se chce bavit.

Prudce k němu obrátil hlavu a zamračil se. Nebyl zvyklí, že by někdo nebyl od prvního jeho slova dokonala na notě, kterou pro něj hrál. Dobře, asi bude v případě Garaka muset změnit přístup.

„Nedá se říct, že bych s tím nesouhlasil, jen se mi nelíbí způsob. Ten chlapec prožil většinu svého života na Bajoru a teď by se měl jen tak vrátit na Cardassii? To pro něj není dobré.“  
„Je to Cardassian. Co by pro něj bylo lepší, než se vrátit na svou planetu ke své rodině?“ namítl Garak věcně. „To bylo přece to, oč nám během našeho dobrodružství šlo. Objasnit veliteli Siskovi, že Rugal by defakto unesen a tak na něj nemá adoptivní rodina nárok. Jistě,“ jemně se usmál, „věřím, že se o něj starali dobře, i když mu nemuseli vštípit nenávist k vlastnímu druhu, nicméně... nehladověl, nebyl bit ani zneužíván. Byl zdraví a dobře vychovaný. Musím říct, že Bajorané odvedl dobrou práci... samozřejmě ne tu nejlepší, Cardassianskou... ale dobrou a to se počítá.“

„O to tady vůbec nejde,“ přerušil ho Julien a použil tak proti němu, zcela vědomě, jeho vlastní zbraň. „I z toho mála, co se ví, je Bajoranské a Cardassianská kultura velmi rozdílné. Rugal byl v době formování širších sociálních vazeb už u svých adoptivních rodičů. Dostalo se mu Bajoranské výchovy, za vzory měl své adoptivní rodiče, to jim se snažil přiblížit. Kultura, odpozorované sociální vazby a společenské chování...“ naznačil rukama ucelenou koly, „to tvoří nedílnou součást samotného rasového sebeuvědomění. To znamená, že Cardassiana netvoří jenom jeho geny a jeho fyziologii, ale i společenské a kulturní vlivy. Nelze Rugala jen odvést na Cardassii a začít předstírat, že byl odjakživa Cardassian.“

„Co byste tedy navrhoval udělat, doktore?“ zeptal se Garak zvědavě, skoro to vypadalo až jako upřmná zvědavost.

„Měl by Cardassianskou kulturu asimilovat postupně, ne být vytržen z té Bajorské, odloučen od adoptivních rodičů a umístěn do pro něj naprosto cizí společnosti.“

„Jsem si jistý, že to zvládne. Je to Cardassian. My máme tuhý kořínek.“

„To nemá nic společného s kořínkem. Už jsem se to snažil vysvětlit komandéru Siskovi. Jde totiž o to...“ zarazil se, nevzal si s sebou všechny potřebné materiáli. Na co to zase myslel? Uměl být tak zoufale roztržitý, zvláště když se vzalo v úvahu, že si pamatuje doslova všechno. Každou vteřinu, každé minuty svého života. Ach jo. „Mohl bych vám dát přečíst nějaké články a dokumenty, ale zapomněl jsem je v ordinaci. Jde hlavně o to, že by měl někdo přesvědčit Rugalova otce a komandéra Siska, že byl měl Rugal zůstat pár týdnů tady na stanici se svým Bajoranským otcem a Pa'Dar by ho tu měl nejdřív navštěvovat, seznámit se s ním... prostě zmírnit kulturní a emocionální šok, který jinak Rugala čeká.“

„A tím někým, bych snad měl být já?“ zeptal se Garak s údivem; odpověděl mu přikývnutím. Garak se zasmál, krátce a sykavě. „Můj drahý doktore! Přikládáte prostému krejčímu příliš velkou důležitost. Jsem si zcela jist, že Pa'Dar by mi nebyl ani ochotný odpovědět na pozdrav. Pochází z vážené rodiny a mnohem vyšší společenské třídy, než já. A co se týče kapitána Siska... nemyslím si, že by důstojníci Flotily byli náchylní k tomu poslouchat rady od Cardassianů. Zvláště pak těch, kteří jim sice zvládnout ušít uniformu gula, ale sami nebyli ani blízko tomu, aby ji nosili.“

„To všechno si uvědomuji, ale pořád jste Cardassian a můžete komandéra poučit o tom, jak rozdílná je vaše kultura od té Bajoranské a že by...“

„A jak vy víte, nakolik jsou naše kultury rozdílné?“ přerušil ho Garak opět zvědavou otázkou a přistoupil blíž. „Znáte snad mou kulturu dost na to, abyste mohl posoudit jak se liší od té Bajoranské? Jestli ano, bude velitel věřit tomu, co řekne.“

„Ne, já nejsem příliš obeznámen s Cardassianskou kulturou, nicméně...“

„To jsem si myslel,“ přerušil ho Garak potřetí, jeden koutek zvednutý v jasně posměšné úšklebku. „A tuším, že stejně málo znáte i Bajoranskou kulturu. Máte prostě jen své dokonalé, Federačním blahobytem vyšlechtěné idealistické představy o soužití různých kultur. Nerad vám beru iluze, doktore Bashie, ale nejspíš nikdy nenastane doby, kdy budou Cardassiané a Bajorané natolik zadobře, aby byli ochotní udělat to, co navrhuje. Musíte totiž pochopit,“ teď už byl těsně u Juliena, tak že mohl na kůži cítit jeho pomalý, studený dech, „že Pa'Dar v jádru považuje Bajoran za jednoduché tvory, kterým se podařila civilizace vybudovat jen čirou náhodou a nikdy by se nesnížil k tomu, že by s nimi jednal o svém synovi, pokud by k tomu nebyl nucen okolnostmi – a to už teď není. A Rugalovi adoptivní rodiče?“ vyklenul jeden okulární hřeben vzhůru. „Ti... jak vím z první ruky... považují Cardassiany za krvelačná zvířata, která nenávidí. Ani oni by nebyli ochotní jednat bez tlaku okolností a pokud se Pa'Dar a Bajorané nebudou schopni snášet v jedné místnosti, nebudou schopni ani jednat o osudu toho nebohého chlapce.“

Zůstal mlčky.

Musel uznat, že má Garak platný argument. Pokud nebyli dospělí schopní vzájemně uznat své rozdílné kultury a považovat je za sobě rovné, nebylo možné Rugalovi poskytnout mírumilovný a postupný přechod mezi nimi. To byla drobnost, která Julianovu trochu ušla, když ve svém velkém nadšení obhajoval svou pravdu. A Garak mu to připomněl... což bylo docela nepříjemné. Musel semknout pevně rty, aby zachoval klidný výraz, místo toho, aby zaskřípal zuby a přinejmenším vyplivli něco nemilého. _Klid, Juliene, jen klid. To není poprvé, co ses mýlím_, ujišťoval sám sebe, že je to v pořádku a donutil se ke klidu.

Teď se mohl zamyslet a vidět řešení. Možná ne pro Rugala, ale pro další jemu podobné určitě. A také v tom byla jasná strategická výhoda a to bylo něco, co se jeho instinktům velmi zamlouvalo.

„Dobře. Máte úplnou pravdu,“ řekl vážně k malému záblesku překvapení na Garakově tváři, „Nevím toho dost ani o Bajoranské ani o Cardassiiské kultuře a chci to napravit. Učte mě o Cardassianech.“

Garak překvapeně vyklenul šupinaté obočí.

„Velmi neobratný pokus získat informace o Cardassii a to i na důstojníka Hvězdné flotily,“ podotkl pobaveně.

„Nechci získat informace pro Flotilu, chci prostě jen vědět co nejvíc o pacientech, která možná budu léčit. Je to pro doktora užitečné. Kdyby přišel další Rugal, budu vědět, jak argumentovat,“ přiznal alespoň část pravdy, takže musel vypadat dostatečně upřímně.

Cardassianský zůstal nehybný. Opět to bylo jako kdyby ho někdo vypnul a zanechal ho s hlavou nepatrně nakloněnou, rukama pozvednutýma v nedokončeném gestu a očima upřenýma přímo do těch Julianových. Byli neskutečně modré. Jako azurové moře. Jako andorianské modré ledové krystaly. Jako betazoidské... Garak mrkl a jeho chřípí se zachvělo, společně s tím, jak nepatrně otevřel ústa a pro Juliana hlasitě vdechl. Čichal! Zjišťoval, jestli mu říká pravdu podle něčeho, co se nedá ovládat vůlí – pachu metabolizovaného adrenalinu. Ani se svým genetickým vylepšením to nedokázal, ale uměl zklidnit svůj dech a srdeční rytmus a tak snížit množství adrenalinu v krvi. Nebyl si sice jistý, jestli to teď ještě k něčemu bude, ale udělal to. Donutil své srdce bít normálně – ani netušil, kdy a proč se mu splašilo – a svůj dech snížil dokonce i pod běžný lidský rytmus.

Zdálo se, že to buď nebylo třeba nebo to zafungovalo, protože Garak se zase pohnul a na tváři se mu objevil úsměv.

„Myslím, že by se mi líbila taková menší kulturní výměna mezi námi. Literatura, umění, hudba... to vše jsou moje velké vášně. Uvítal bych zjistit něco víc o lidské kultuře,“ navrhl Garal naprosto hladce vzájemnou výměnu informací a ani nemusel dodávat, že on, stejně jaku Julian, má v plánu zjistit víc než to a předat to velení Cardassiiské armády a vládě. S tím se počítalo. Dobré bylo, že dal Julianovu vůbec tuto otevřenou šanci, kterou rozhodně hodlal využít ve svůj prospěch. Už věděl, že musí ke Garakovi přistupovat jinak, to si zapamatoval, a byl dost chytrý na to, aby přišel na způsob, jak z něj dostat informace o které stojí, ač mu je Cardassian nechce svěřit.

„Mohli bychom se scházet jednou týdně třeba na oběd. Jestli by vám to vyhovovalo?“ zeptal se ap řidal nevinně nadějný úsměv.

„To by bylo úžasné! Dobrá společnosti zlepší i to nejhorší replikované jídlo.“

„To jistě,“ předstíral zaváhání, než pokračoval, „Možná bychom mohli rozšířit naší dohodu i o vědomosti o Cardassianské fyziologii. Jediné důkladné vyšetření by pro mě bylo neocenitelnou zkušenosti!“

Garak na jeho žádost zareagoval nečekaně. Neodmítl ani se nerozzlobil, naopak se pobaveně zasmál, zakroutil hlavou a koketně zahýbal šupinatým obočím.

„Ale no tak, drahý doktore, přece si nemyslíte, že se před vámi obnažím hned na první schůzce.“

Zamrkal. To ho vyvedlo dokonala z míry. Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu pozvat Garakana na rande. Tak daleko nebyl ochotný zajít, i když analitická část jeho mozku jasně říkala, že to je přesně ten účinný způsob, kterým může získat všechno, co chce. Jenže nebyl čestný. A Julian byl tak čestný člověk, jak jenom okolnosti vyžadoval a i přesto, že byl Garak fascinující... jistě inteligentní... bezesporu i atraktivní... nebyli tu tak vážné okolnosti, aby se zbavil svých morálních norem.

Jeho šok musel být vidět na tváři, protože Garak se znovu zasmál.

„Jen jsem žertoval. Buďte v klidu,“ zvedl ruce a položil mu je na ramena, na tváři záhadný úsměv, hlavu trochu nakloněnou na stranu, „můj, jak doufám, vbrzku dobrý příteli, moji úmysly s vámi jsou naprosto počestné.“

Nechal ramena po těžkou, chladnou váhou Garakových rukou, trochu klesnout a uniklo mu přímně nerovzní zasmání.

„Už jsem se lekl, že jsem se zase dopustil nějakého kulturního... nedorozumění.“

„Občas jste na Cardassianské poměry trochu nezdvořilí, ale to zpravíme,“ ubezpečil ho Garak s úsměvem a promnul mu ramena.

Neubránil se tomu, aby se trochu nezasmál.

„Oh, jsem si jistý, že ano. Takže, zítra ve dvanáct třicet v Replimatu?“

„Budu tam,“ ujistil ho Garak a nechal ruce klesnout z jeho ramen, „a budu se těšit.“

„Já taky,“ připustil upřímně.

O chvíli později už byl na cestě zpět do ordinace a nesl si s sebou pocit iracionálního nadšení z jejich zítřejšího oběda.

Konec

(...pokračování příště?)


End file.
